


【CM】On the other side#20

by air1821



Category: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#20

#20

是什么时候，开始有了分手的念头？

时间点并不十分清晰，非要回溯起来的话，大概是在去年5月，在伯纳乌看了那场比赛之后吧。

Messi并不排斥去马德里看球，坦白地说，只要是足球比赛，他都挺喜欢看，反正也因为受伤也有好几场没首发了，况且皇马这场比赛的结果，决定着巴萨是否能有机会提前4轮夺冠，所以，Cristiano气势十足地叫他去，他也就去了。

客观而言，那是一场相当精彩的比赛，双方都咬得很紧，你进一个，我追一个，攻势猛烈。按照他们俩的惯例，为了避免不必要的麻烦，去对方主场看球的话，赛前是不见面的，所以，看着Cristiano在场上飞奔、过人、抢点，爆射，Messi陡然生发一种陌生感，仿佛站在一条长河岸边，遥望对岸所发生的一切，影影绰绰，有时清晰，有时模糊。

他看到Kaka和Cristiano在锋线坚韧地配合着，连线传球，或是给对方创造机会，即便常常不够幸运，却从未放弃任何一点突破的机会。

“我很希望他能多有些机会证明自己，这样他就不会想着走了。”Messi想起Cristiano在电话里絮絮的抱怨，“Kaka是个特别好的球员，我不希望他走。”在说一些任性的话时，葡萄牙人习惯加快语速，鼓起嘴巴，把一些音节含在口腔里，听上去很稚气。

Messi不知道，Cristiano有没有跟Kaka说过那些关于长久的话，如果有的话，这个春天他一定觉得特别惭愧和烦闷，因为一切已不在他的控制之中。Kaka在皇马伤病不断，得不到足够的上场机会，那么他肯定得去寻找别的道路。这就是商业足球。很多人觉得Messi过于单纯，不懂现代足球的机巧和算计，他不是不懂，他只是不掺和。

所以，Cristiano最后的坚持，大概就是在每一场和Kaka一起上场的比赛中，玩命地给他传球，为他助攻，让场上的欢呼声为他们响起，这种不甘心，Messi很了解，他也曾经也为别人做过，这种看上去壮烈感人，但其实改变不了任何结果的事。

长河对岸的厮杀和争抢仍在继续，坐在弥漫的硝烟之外，Messi的心绪也变得摇晃起来。看台到球场的距离不算近也不算远，能让人疯狂投入，也足以让人置身事外。在打进一球反超比分之后，Cristiano张开双臂跑向Kaka，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，他们都穿着客场的蓝色球衣，身高合衬，容颜俊美，画面像一张欧洲电影的海报。

Messi突然觉得胸口有些发闷，他调整了一下坐姿，并没有觉得好受一点。理智清楚昭示，那种他始终拒绝接触的，名为嫉妒的情绪，开始侵蚀他的心脏，但他缓慢地摇着头，坚决地否认着。他怎么能因为这么点事就感到嫉妒呢？他明明是最漫不经心，反应迟钝的那个。他怎么能开始相信Cristiano念叨的那些鬼话呢，什么将来，什么永远，什么并肩作战，什么总有一天，有哪一句能真的让人相信？

一直，一直和Cristiano在一起。这是多么可怕的期待。从前他不曾指望过，在一起就在一起吧，不在一起就再说吧，但那一刻他觉得他有点想，有点想之后，是很想，他很想一直和Cristiano纠缠不清，想在每次失去之后给予安慰，想在岁月变迁中留住彼此，听上去十分像是妄想。

求而不得，是最痛苦的，他曾被那种愿望割得遍体鳞伤，不能再捡起这柄利刃，去伤人害己。

\------------------------------------------

然而，那一天他们的性爱极其疯狂。

虽然比分不太好看，但皇马总算是赢下了比赛，Cristiano也刷了两个进球，在开车去酒店的路上，他将这喜悦和兴奋唱成荒腔走板的歌曲，唱得停不下来，直到他发现Messi正凝神地盯着他。

“怎么？”他得意地扬着嘴角，“唱得不好听吗？“

”嗯……”Messi眼神温顺湿润，不知道是肯定还是否定，只是盯着Cris看，车内再昏暗，他的眼神都是清澈透亮的。

”别这么看我……“Cristiano摸了摸自己的脸颊，他不是很确定，那里是不是起了火，”我都要硬了。”他压低声音，假装在抱怨。

Messi是真的脸红了，越是知道Cris没有戏谑的意思，他越是觉得窘促，但他又不知哪里来的一阵莽勇，竟然慢慢地伸手出去，越过副驾与驾驶座之间本就恍若无存的距离，隔着厚实的牛仔裤布料，握住了那团坚硬火热的欲望，来回抚弄两下，像是确认什么一样，然后干脆地松开。

“是真的。”他竟然还像发现了什么物理新现象一样，调皮地吐了吐舌头。

Cristiano连习惯性的从容微笑都做不出了，他暗暗地吸了一口气，用舌尖顶住下牙，避免失控的尖叫出来，然后，他咬了咬干燥的嘴唇，在红灯变绿的一瞬间，飞快地转弯，偏离了原来的路途，拐进了背街一处僻静的小公园内。

引擎声消失，车灯熄灭，跑车蛰伏于幢幢树影之中，宛如一座孤寂隔绝的堡垒。黑夜让人感到安全，也让人敢于放肆。

“明明上场比赛的是我，为什么感觉你比较兴奋？”无需再分神开车的Cristiano，松开安全带，将大半个身体俯过来，恰到好处地把Messi控制在座位上，形成了一对一的局势，空间狭小，突破的机会，几乎为零。

或许这次，Messi也不太想过了他。一阵平滑的机械摩擦声之后，他随着座椅靠背整个被放平，推后，豪车空间阔大的优点瞬间凸显。

“你想就在这里？……还是，去后座？”Cristiano给出的选择并不多，而Messi根本懒得选，他揪住那家伙的领口把他拉下来，用柔软的嘴唇和舌头，堵住了他啰啰嗦嗦的嘴，另一只手开始摸索着去解他麻烦的皮带扣，有短暂的一瞬，连他自己都为这狂妄的举动感到吃惊。

Cristiano感到讶异，却很受用，当Messi的手伸进他牛仔裤，隔着最后那层轻薄的内裤料子，揉捏着鼓胀的欲望时，他差一点就要缴械投降了。好在，他经验丰富，耐力惊人，他有的是时间和技巧，和宿敌进行这场火热的较量。

啪！轻脆的响声之后，Messi抬起上身，有些无奈地看着自己腰间扣紧的安全带，和已经被扒光的大腿，Cristiano什么都好，就是喜欢的东西真的太繁复，简单点实用点不好吗？

但有时必须承认，若不是他总在挖空心思地想一些复杂的玩法，他们或许根本无法将这个地下游戏玩得如此长久。

Cristiano的神情专注起来，原始的冲动将他整个投掷在情欲之中，他扒开Messi那两条白皙滑溜的腿，将头埋下去，舌头绕着圈，故意不去那敏感的中心地带，只在周围耐心的舔弄着，把人家好好的大腿内侧弄得一片湿滑黏腻。

“嗯……嗯………呼……”Messi低声地喘着气，他觉得大腿间一阵热，一阵凉，下身和座垫湿乎乎地贴在一起，被Cris的舌头刷过的地方，似乎所有感觉都被无限放大了，直到性器被整个含住，他在失声喊叫之前紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，天啊，他差点忘了对手是个多么邪恶的人。

Cristiano的口活儿技术，和他的弹跳力一样令人惊叹，mdssi的那家伙在他嘴里弹动着，几番激烈的吮吸和吞吐之后，Messi很快就压抑地喘息着，泄在他温暖又诱惑的口腔里。

“Cris……”Messi用手捂住了脸，他为自己的敏感和饥渴，感到气急败坏，但Cristiano的确懂得如何让他变得放浪。

Cris将嘴里的东西，吐在Messi的小腹上，然后一边压住他的腿，一边欺身上去，狠狠地吻住了他，带着体液味道的吻，仿佛动物一般蒙昧，挣脱所有人类文明的包裹，只沉沦在肉体汹涌的快感之中。被挤压的浊液让两人的腹部粘在一起，散发着情欲的迷魂气息，Cris将那些液体蘸在手指上，伸向Messi后方的穴口，一边涂抹一边探入，慢慢地将三根手指塞进去。

“你松开我。”在Cris用手指将他所有敏感点尽情地探索一遍之后，Messi哑着嗓子下了命令，他的脸上全是热汗，眼角还残留因为极度快感涌出的生理性泪水，“快点！”，他显得没有什么耐心。

“干嘛，我都准备进去了。”Cris难免有些埋怨，刚才那么耐心地伺候了一轮，他也快忍到极限了，下身胀痛，亟需某种深入的纾解。

“松开我。”Messi又重复了一句，声音不高，带着轻喘，没来由地让人心软。

Cristiano撇撇嘴，有些赌气地迅速抽出手指，这粗暴的动作，让任性的小个子发出了短促的气音，体内躁动的热，又往下一阵冲涌。

松开束缚的安全带之后，借着车窗外透进来的月光，能隐约看到勒到凹陷发红的痕迹，Messi的皮肤特别白，很容易留下摩擦的痕迹，Cristiano有些后悔自己刚才的态度，俯下身亲了亲他肌肉线条分明却柔韧的肚子。

Messi还是懵懵的，似乎并未因他突然的怜惜而感动，他还是竭力克制着喘息，摸索着将座椅调整成微妙的角度，然后，他翻过身去，背对着Cristiano，双膝跪在座垫上，双手牢牢抓住靠背，抬起臀部，侧着回过头来，认真看着身后的人，俨然是邀请的意思。

Cristiano有点发怔，他们之间，总是相互尽欢，并无勉强与支配的高下，而这姿势对于承受方而言，是带有一些屈辱感的，虽然Messi惯于沉默，并不常常像他那样，把争强好胜刻在每一次赛前宣言里，但他明白，这人有多骄傲，多不服输，是以，此刻他看到这献祭般的成全，欣喜之余，颇有些感动，也有些心疼。

“快进来。”Messi看他失了反应，红着脸催了一声，转过头去，将脸埋在柔软的真皮靠背里。他朦胧地听到Cristiano吸气的声音，腰肢被紧紧抓住，身后传来被刺穿的疼痛，随之而来的，是充实的，满足的快感。

Cristiano动得很有章法，没有逞强蛮力地冲撞，也不会因犹疑而消磨感觉，他硕大的性器精细地摩擦Messi体内每一处敏感点，该辗转的时候辗转，该挑逗的时候挑逗，在折磨和享受之间随机切换，他对这可爱的身体太熟悉，太眷恋了，这种默契让他华丽的技术得以充分发挥，也让Messi将额头死死抵住靠垫，无论怎么忍耐，都禁不住发出动听的呻吟。

当律动越来越疯狂时，Cristiano不再纠结于技术的细节，而是把自己投掷入欲念的绯红深海，专注地在Messi身体里兴风作浪，赤裸沉重的撞击声，不知羞耻的水响，激发着最为原始的兽性，Cristiano不自觉地滑向残忍的边缘，杀伐一般凶狠地动作，每一下，都让身下人从咽喉中，泄露出微弱的尖叫。

“啊……额……嗯嗯……啊…“Messi的眼角赤红，嘴唇也赤红，他倔强地不愿大声哭喊出来，但这隐忍的压抑，只会让身后的坏蛋更加兴奋。

“Leo……Leo……别忍着，舒服就叫出来好不好？”Cristiano俯下身，凑在那倔强的男子耳朵边低语，他一边说着，一边将自己火热的欲望送到最深处，把那暖湿甬道全部撑开，抵在那最脆弱的一点上，快速而凶狠地动作。

“啊………啊啊！嗯……停下来，该死的…你不能……”Messi陷入了一种迷离的状态，他无法再保持克制的姿态，却也不愿放弃最后的骄矜，他难耐地摆着头，看上去躁狂而无助，眼泪滴落在皮垫上，就像渗进由绯色变为墨色的欲海之中。

最终，Cristiano低吼着，将热烫的液体一股股强劲地注入那具被世人膜拜的躯体，他几乎失控地震动着，为自己不成熟的表现感到羞赧，Messi总能把他撩拨地像个毛头小子。他这样想着，从背后紧紧抱住那个诱人的家伙，那具身体颤抖于巅峰的余韵之中，绵软而热暖，让Cris爱不释手。

他们歇了大概半个小时，翻过身来，又做了两次，当副驾和驾驶座都被弄得一片狼藉，真皮坐垫上沾满了汗水和体液，方向盘滑溜到无法握住的时候，他们又挪到后座，Cristiano将Messi的膝盖折起来，好像是帮他拉筋的姿势，然后从他沾满黏液的两腿间欺身下去，再次填满他甜美的内在。

Messi已经没有力气呻吟或叫喊了，他的声音沙哑而满载渴求，自己听来都会羞愧不已。他揪住Cristiano的头发，将他的头颅抱在胸前，有个奇怪的念头冒出来，他觉得，他很喜欢以这个角度抱着这个男人，就好像，抱住一个需要保护的孩子。

天快亮的时候，会有那么一段时间，你说不清外界是明是暗，仿佛水面暝色，又仿佛镜中火烛，仿佛万籁俱寂，又仿佛万物嚣嚣；赤裸着的两个人，在这恍惚混沌的交界之时，在车内蜷缩拥抱着，将所剩无几的力气和精神，交付给对方。

Cristiano低头亲了亲Messi的发旋，喃喃地说着，“Leo，你有时疯起来真的是要人命的……”说完自顾自地笑出来，“我也是，我们还真是那么回事。”

他时常在赛场上有这种深切的体会，只是没想到，换个场景亦同样契合。

Messi没有说话，只是更紧地抱住了这个生命中的异数，抱住他光滑紧实的脊背，手指轻轻在他肌肉的缝隙里划着，似乎想要刻印下什么。Cristiano的身体干净利落，没有一个纹身，他没有任何需要提醒自己去铭记和遗忘的事情，他就是如此自由。

Messi盯着车窗外，渐渐明朗起来的天，独断地将刚刚过去的那个夜晚，当成一场漫长告别的序幕。

\--------------------------------------------------

那时候只是想着，是时候有个了结了，不可再如此深陷下去。只是，每次看到Cristiano那张脸，又总觉得不知如何表达，Messi本就不是嘴巴伶俐的人，说这种引发争端，后患无穷的话，对他而言比一场进10个球都要难。

再后来，两人各自忙着各自的比赛，连见面都少得很，更不用说，去公布如此重要的决定。

夏休的时候为什么没说，明明两个人在伊比萨岛有过单独的相处，而且，也几乎触碰到了分手的话题，为什么那时没有说清楚，Messi记不得了，也懒得去想。

到了8月，Kaka正式宣布去了国米，Cristiano打电话过来寻求安慰时，声音沮丧得阴云密布，甚至还有些抽泣的雨声，那样的情形下，实在不适合再说关于分别的话。

于是，就拖过了圣诞节，新年，拖过了又一个变幻而躁动的春天，直到现在Messi依然没有实感，他居然已经那么勇敢果决地，单方面向Cristiano宣布了自己的决定。

回想起整个过程，Messi很难不为自己的混乱而感到懊恼。本来就是个说不清的想法，为什么要那么含糊地说出口。既然好不容易说出口了，干嘛又因为一个奇奇怪怪的生日礼物，跑上那么远，找到巴西利亚去。耽误了一天的训练不说，也没做成任何有意义的事，还让自己陷入混沌的情绪漩涡，实在是太不聪明了。

他盯着手中悬下的吊坠发呆，感觉自己脑中有无数想法，正纠结成这奇怪物质的网状，缠缠绕绕地连系在一起，找不到解开的因由。好在，Kun的电话让他停止了无边际的胡思乱想。

“Leo!你在哪里？”Akun的声音听上去很紧张。

“我在酒店。”Messi随口应着，将手里的项链塞回口袋。

“你没有去球场训练！谢天谢地！太好了，你就呆在房间，哪儿也别去！”Akun下着毫无威慑力的命令。

“昨天比赛有点拉伤，我今天在健身房做恢复训练，到底出什么事了？”虽然Akun时常会表现夸张，但这次听上去像是很认真。

“出大事了！你打开电视看看……”

Messi随手拿起遥控器，一打开电视，他便明白了。他们每次去训练都必须经过的一座天桥，猝然倒塌了。电视画面上，断裂的桥面塌成两段，残垣之下可以看见，半截黄色的大巴车被死死压住，新闻播报说，还有两辆建筑卡车和一辆小汽车也被压在下面，已经确定有伤亡。

Messi感觉神思有些涣散，耳边的声音渐渐隐去，眼前只能看到，主播神情凝重地、飞快地说着什么，也许是一些从人间消逝的名字，每句话都会击碎几颗牵挂的心。

Messi很想听清事情的全部，但在那一瞬他什么都听不见，同情和恐惧排山倒海，剥夺了所有感觉。他不知道自己为什么会有那么可怕的想法。

但他就是不禁想起了，或许，或许某一天，很近或者很远的某一天，他和Cristiano不复再见，只能以这样的方式，在新闻中得知对方逝去的消息。

他的眼泪止不住地涌出来，没有声音，悲伤将他笼罩着，仿佛一个漆黑的，冰冷的笼子。


End file.
